concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis Redding
1962 January 7, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA January 14, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA January 21, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA January 28, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA February 4, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA February 10-11, 1962 Davidson College Gym, Davidson, NC (with The Olympics, Shirley & Lee, Johnny Jenkins & The Fabulous Pinetoppers) February 25, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA March 18, 1962 Rickey Dell Shopping Center April 8, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA April 22, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA May 20, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA July 15, 1962 Middle Georgia Veterans Club July 22, 1962 Middle Georgia Veterans Club July 28-29, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA September 23, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA October 21, 1962 Club 15, Macon, GA December 22-25, 1962 Royal Peacock, Atlanta, GA 1963 January 4, 1963 Rockland Palace, New York City, NY (Down Home Soul Show-Down) January 19, 1963 Royal Peacock, Atlanta, GA July 4, 1963 Paramount Theater, Brooklyn, NY July 4, 1963 Civic Center, Durham, NC (supporting Dee Clark & Little Willie John) July 20, 1963 City Auditorium, Macon, GA October 19, 1963 Hunt High School Gym, Fort Valley, GA November 15-21, 1963 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting Ben E. King) December 21, 1963 Armory, Beckley, WV 1964 February 1, 1964 The Old Armory, Franklin, VA March 6-12, 1964 Royal Theater, Baltimore, MD March 13-19, 1964 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC (with the Miracles, the Temptations, Dionne Warwick, King Curtis, Carolyn Crawford & (MC) Bill Murray) March 23, 1964 Magnolia Ballroom, Atlanta, GA March 28, 1964 Muncie Armory, Muncie, IN April 12, 1964 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supporting James Brown & The Famous Flames, with Solomon Burke, Garnet Mimms, Dionne Warwick, The Tams, The Orlons, Anna King, Dean & Jean, Timmy Shaw, Bobby Byrd, Johnny & Bill, Paul Williams & (MC) King Coleman) April 22, 1964 Fairgrounds Speedways, Nashville, TN (supporting James Brown & The Famous Flames, with Solomon Burke, Garnet Mimms, Dionne Warwick, The Tams, The Orlons, Anna King, Dean & Jean, Timmy Shaw, Bobby Byrd, Johnny & Bill, Paul Williams & (MC) King Coleman) April 24, 1964 Stambaugh Auditorium, Youngstown, OH (supporting Moms Mabley) April 25, 1964 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting James Brown & The Famous Flames, with Solomon Burke, Garnet Mimms, Dionne Warwick, The Tams, The Orlons, Anna King, Dean & Jean, Timmy Shaw, Bobby Byrd, Johnny & Bill, The Reflections & Gino Washington) July 7, 1964 Paterson Field, Montgomery, AL (supporting Solomon Burke, with Rufus Thomas, Garnet Mimms, The Enchanteers, Joe Tex, The Tams, Sugar Pie Desanto, Fats Barnes & Roy Hines) July 31-August 3, 1964 Carib Theatre, Kingston, JAM (supporting Millie Small, with Inez & Charlie Foxx & Patti Labelle and the Bluebells) October 10-11, 1964 Island Club, Miami, FL October 30, 1964 Regal Theatre, Chicago, IL (with the Miracles, the Four Tops, Patti Labelle and the Bluebells, Bobby Freeman & Flip Wilson) December 10, 1964 National Guard Armory, Jackson, TN (2 shows 7.00 & 11.00, supporting Jerry Butler & Betty Everett, with Don Covay, Billy Butler and the Chanters & Jimmy Reed) December 14, 1964 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supporting Jerry Butler & Betty Everett, with Don Covay and Goodtimers, Billy Butler and the Chanters, Major Lance, Jimmy Reed & (MC) Noble Blackwell) December 20-21, 1964 Stanton Theatre, Baltimore, MD (3 shows 5.00, 8.00 & 11.00, supporting Jerry Butler & Betty Everett) December 25, 1964-January 3, 1965 Howard Theatre, Washington DC 1965 February 6-7, 1965 Island Club, Miami, FL (2 shows on 7th) February 19-25, 1965 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting The Miracles & Etta James, with Johnny Taylor, Bobby McClure & Fontella Bass) February 27, 1965 Rafael's Night Club, Latham, NY March 5, 1965 Steel Pier, Port Arthur, TX March 6, 1965 Bamboo Club, Lake Charles, LA March 7, 1965 Terrace Ballroom, Newark, NJ March 12-23, 1965 Caribbean Tour April 9-11, 1965 Club Jamaica, Columbus, OH May 18, 1965 US TV "The Lloyd Thaxton Show" performing "I've Been Loving You Too Long (To Stop Now)" & "Mr. Pitiful". Broadcast June 3, 1965) May 26-27, 1965 Golden Slipper, Baton Rouge, LA May 29, 1965 McCallie School, Chattanooga, TN June 4, 1965 American Legion Ballpark, Florence, SC June 4, 1965 Couples Club, Martinsville, VA June 18, 1965 War Memorial Auditorium, Fort Lauderdale, FL (Summer Parade Of Stars, with Joe Tex, Billy Stewart, Gladys Knight And The Pips, The Ovations, James Phelps, Carol Fran, William Bell, Jimmy Tig And The Rounders, Billy Kidd, Ann Wall & Speedo Sims) June 25, 1965 Richmond Arena, Richmond, VA (Summer Parade Of Stars) June 27, 1965 Brevoort Theatre, Brooklyn, NY July 4, 1965 Carr's Beach, Annapolis, MD (3 shows 3.00, 6.00 & 9.00, Summer Parade Of Stars) July 12, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN (Summer Parade Of Stars) July 17, 1965 City Auditorium, Macon, GA (Summer Parade Of Stars) July 18, 1965 Fulton County Stadium, Atlanta, GA (Summer Parade Of Stars, supporting James Brown) July 25, 1965 Wilmer's Park, Brandywine, MD (Summer Parade Of Stars) August 1, 1965 Los Angeles, CA August 2, 1965 Columbia Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC (Summer Parade Of Stars) August 6, 1965 American Legion, Buford, GA August 7, 1965 Coliseum, Houston, TX August 9, 1965 Gulfport Auditorium, Gulfport, MS August 11, 1965 Sunset Auditorium, Palm Beach, FL August 12, 1965 Dikes Lounge, Pahokee, FL August 13, 1965 American Legion, Winter Haven, FL August 17, 1965 Go Go Club, Cocoa, FL August 18, 1965 Armory, Daytona, FL August 21, 1965 City Auditorium, Macon, GA August 27-September 2, 1965 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC (supported by Martha & The Vandellas, Dee Dee Warwick, Billy Butler, The Manhattans, Billy Young & Irwin C Watson) September 3, 1965 Armory, Bordentown, NJ September 4, 1965 Mosque Theatre, Newark, NJ September 5, 1965 Vince's 50 Acres, Rochester, NY September 6, 1965 Club Delta, Salisbury, MD September 8, 1965 Vince's 50 Acres, Rochester, NY September 10-16, 1965 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY September 17, 1965 Trade Winds, Newburgh, NY September 18, 1965 Rafael's Night Club, Latham, NY September 22, 1965 Evans Grill, Forrestville, MD September 23, 1965 Sports Arena, Hampton, VA September 24, 1965 Graham Memorial Auditorium, Chapel Hill, NC September 26, 1965 Star Lounge, Charlotte, NC October 2, 1965 Lynchburg College, Lynchburg, VA October 3, 1965 Club Cherry, Lebanon, KY October 8, 1965 Oklahoma City, OK October 9-10, 1965 Palladium Club, Houston, TX October 12, 1965 Club Raven, Beaumont, TX October 13, 1965 Coliseum, Austin, TX October 14, 1965 Walkers Auditorium, Waco, TX October 16, 1965 Masonic Hall, St. Louis, MO October 17, 1965 Valley Dale Ballroom, Columbus, OH October 22, 1965 Stallion Club, Durham, NC October 23, 1965 North Carolina State, Raleigh, NC October 25, 1965 Richmond, VA October 27, 1965 Georgia Southern, Statesboro, GA October 29-31, 1965 Breefort Theatre, Brooklyn, NY November 5, 1965 Civic Center, Salisbury, MD November 6, 1965 Plaza Ballroom, Paterson, NJ November 7, 1965 Rajah Temple, Reading, PA November 12-18, 1965 Royal Theatre, Baltimore, MD November 19-28, 1965 Uptown Theatre, Philadelphia, PA December 3, 1965 Wampler Ballroom, Dayton, OH December 4, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Toledo, OH December 5, 1965 CIO Hall, Saginaw, MI December 10, 1965 5-4 Ballroom, Los Angeles, CA December 12, 1965 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA December 15, 1965 Lake Charles, LA December 16, 1965 City Auditorium, New Orleans, LA December 18, 1965 Country Club, Ville Platte, LA December 19, 1965 Branch Inn, Slidell, LA December 21, 1965 Municipal Ballroom, Birmingham, AL December 23, 1965 Calvert Hall HS, Towson, MD December 24, 1965 Dreamland, Kinston, NC December 25-January 2, 1966 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC 1966 January 7-14, 1966 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY January 15, 1966 Reeds Arena, Youngstown, OH January 16, 1966 Club Cherry, Lebanon, KY January 20, 1966 Million Dollar Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI January 21-27, 1966 Regal Theatre, Chicago, IL January 28, 1966 Tyndall Armory, Indianapolis, IN January 29, 1966 Knights of Columbus, Mt. Clemens, MI January 30, 1966 Valley Dale Ballroom, Columbus, OH February 5, 1966 Clemson University, Clemson, SC February 9, 1966 City Auditorium, Atlanta, GA February 10, 1966 Royal Theatre, Baltimore, MD February 11, 1966 Montgomery, AL February 12, 1966 Armory, Spartanburg, SC February 19, 1966 Randolph Macon College Blackwell Auditorium, Ashland, VA February 21, 1966 Wilmer's Park, Brandywine, MD February 26, 1966 Longwood University Jarman Hall, Farmville, VA (Afternoon Show) February 26, 1966 Stallion Club, Durham, NC March 2, 1966 Evans Grille, Forestville, MD March 4, 1966 Louis Lounge, Boston, MA March 5-6, 1966 Fox Theater, Brooklyn, NY March 7, 1966 Terrace Ballroom, Newark, NJ (supported by Don Covay and the Goodtimers Band) March 10-13, 1966 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH March 15, 1966 College Park Auditorium, Jackson, MS March 16, 1966 Club Signorelli, St. Martinsville, LA March 17, 1966 Bamboo Club, Lake Charles, LA March 18, 1966 Stillman College, Tuscaloosa, AL March 19, 1966 Royal Orleans Hotel, New Orleans, LA March 20, 1966 Sports Arena, Lafayette, LA March 21, 1966 Park Avenue High School, Franklin, LA March 22, 1966 Palladium Club, Houston, TX March 23, 1966 Coliseum, Austin, TX March 24, 1966 Walker's Auditorium, Waco, TX March 25, 1966 Bryant Center, Oklahoma City, OH March 26, 1966 Oil Capitol Ballroom, Tulsa, CA March 27, 1966 Tyler, TX March 28, 1966 Longhorn Ranch, Dallas, TX March 31-April 10, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA April 2, 1966 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (Sonny & Cher appreciation concert) April 11, 1966 El Monte, CA April 14, 1966 Continental Club, Oakland, CA April 15-16, 1966 5-4 Ballroom, Los Angeles, CA April 17, 1966 Calderone Ballroom, Phoenix, AZ April 18, 1966 Dallas, TX April 19, 1966 Denver, CO April 21, 1966 Baton Rouge, LA April 23, 1966 Auburn University, Auburn, AL April 24, 1966 Florence Coliseum, Florence, AL (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30 April 29-May 10, 1966 Phelps Lounge, Detroit, MI (with Katie Webster, Steddo Simms, Al Brisco Clark & Kitty Lane) May 13, 1966 Hampton Arena, Hampton, VA May 14, 1966 The Mosque, Richmond, VA May 21, 1966 Bell Auditorium, Lake Charles, LA May 25, 1966 Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC May 27-June 2, 1966 Howard Theater, Washington, DC June 3, 1966 US TV "Where The Action Is" June 10, 1966 Gymtorium, Martinsville, VA June 18-23, 1966 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY Sixth Annual Summer Shower Of Stars June 24, 1966 Greensboro, NC (start of 46 one-nighters finishing August 8th, with his 14 piece orchestra and supported by Sam & Dave, Patti Labelle and the Bluebells, Percy Sledge, Garnett Mimms, Mitty Collier, James Carr & The Ovations) June 25, 1966 Norfolk, VA June 26, 1966 Carr's Beach, Annapolis, MD June 27, 1966 Raleigh, NC June 28, 1966 Greenville, SC June 30, 1966 Columbia, SC July 1, 1966 Pensacola, FL July 2, 1966 Memphis, TN July 3, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN July 4, 1966 Kansas City, MO July 6, 1966 Shreveport, LA July 7, 1966 Mobile, AL July 8, 1966 Jacksonville, FL July 9, 1966 Island Club, Miami, FL July 10, 1966 Tampa, FL July 11, 1966 Columbus, GA July 12, 1966 Augusta, GA July 13, 1966 North Carolina Central University McDougald Gymnasium, Durham, NC (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) July 14, 1966 Charlotte, NC July 15, 1966 Hartwell Field, Montgomery, AL July 16, 1966 City Auditorium, Macon, GA July 17, 1966 New Orleans, LA July 18, 1966 Atlanta, GA July 19, 1966 Fairgrounds, Birmingham, AL July 20, 1966 Montgomery, AL July 22, 1966 Mosque Theatre, Richmond, VA July 23, 1966 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD July 24, 1966 Penn Theatre Auditorium, Pittsburgh, PA July 25, 1966 RKO Theatre, Newark, NJ July 26, 1966 State Theatre, Trenton, NJ July 27, 1966 Palace Theatre, Albany, NJ July 27, 1966 Leroy Theatre, Pawtucket, RI (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) July 28, 1966 Strand Theatre, Harrisburg, PA July 29, 1966 RKO Theatre, Cincinnati, OH July 31, 1966 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI August 1, 1966 Murat Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00) August 2, 1966 Alexandria, VA August 17, 1966 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink Theater, New York City, NY (Rheingold Central Park Music Festival 1966) September 2, 1966 Mobile, AL September 10, 1966 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA Otis Redding UK Tour 1966 September 12, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) September 13, 1966 Carousel Club, Farnborough, ENG September 15, 1966 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) September 16, 1966 London, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go") September 16, 1966 Tiles, London, ENG (2 shows 9.30 & 12.30) September 17, 1966 Gliderdome, Boston, ENG (supported by Chris Farlowe) September 18, 1966 Brixton Ram Jam Club, London, ENG (2 shows 3.00 & 7.30) September 28, 1966 City Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (Get out the vote show) October 19, 1966 Washington, DC October 29, 1966 Philadelphia, PA October 30, 1966 Camden, NJ October 31, 1966 New York City, NY The Winter Carnival Of Stars (Otis Redding, The Marvelettes, Aaron Neville, James & Bobby Purify, The Original Drifters, Lorraine Ellison) November 25, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, New York City, NY ? December 20-22, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by (20th) Grateful Dead, (21st) Johnny Talbot & De Thangs & (22nd) Country Joe & The Fish) December 31, 1966 Continental Club, Oakland, CA 1967 January 21, 1967 Hunter College, New York City, NY January 28-30, 1967 Norfolk, VA February 3, 1967 Civic Coluseum, Knoxville, TN February 7, 1967 Sans Souci Club, Houston, TX (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) February 11, 1967 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY February 12, 1967 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD February 21, 1967 City Auditorium, Montgomery, AL (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by The Marvelettes, Lorraine Ellison, James & Bobby Purify & Aaron Neville) February 27, 1967 Newark, NJ March 1, 1967 Anniston, AL March 9, 1967 London, ENG ? March 12, 1967 London, ENG (UK TV "Eamonn Andrews Show") Otis Redding UK Tour 1967 March 17, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10) March 18, 1967 The Upper Cut, London, ENG (2 shows 2.30 & 7.30) March 21, 1967 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA March 22, 1967 Queens Hall, Leeds, ENG March 23, 1967 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) March 25, 1967 Granby Halls, Leicester, ENG March 26, 1967 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (cancelled) March 26, 1967 Empire, Liverpool, ENG March 27, 1967 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) March 28, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) March 29, 1967 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10) March 30, 1967 Locarno, Glasgow, SCOT March 31, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG April 1, 1967 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG April 2, 1967 Birmingham Theatre, Birmingham, ENG April 3, 1967 Top Rank Suite, Cardiff, WAL April 5, 1967 Falkoner Centret, Copenhagen, DEN April 6, 1967 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE April 7, 1967 Njardhallen, Oslo, NOR April 8, 1967 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) April 11, 1967 New York City, NY April 19, 1967 Florence, AL April 21, 1967 Commonwealth Armory, Boston, MA (2 shows 3.00 & 10.30, American Festival of Music '67) April 22, 1967 UMBC University of Maryland, Baltimore, MD April 23, 1967 Philadelphia Arena, Philadelphia, PA (The Ebony Soul - 1967) April 28, 1967 University of Illinois Leonard Center, Champaign, IL (2 shows 8.00 & 10.0@ with the Mitchell Trio) May 6, 1967 Civic Center, Charleston, WV May 10, 1967 Detroit, MI May 13, 1967 Union College, Schenectady, NY May 14, 1967 Baltimore, MD May 17, 1967 New York City, NY May 26-27, 1967 Baton Rouge, LA June 2-11, 1967 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (cancelled) June 4, 1967 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE (unconfirmed) June 17, 1967 Monterey County Fairground, Monterey, CA (Monterey International Pop Festival) June 24, 1967 Buffalo, NY June 25, 1967 Richmond, VA June 28, 1967 Louisville, TN June 30, 1967 Knoxville, TN The 7th Annual Summer Show Of Stars July 1, 1967 Norfolk, VA July 2, 1967 New York City, NY July 3-4, 1967 Expo Theatre, Montreal, QC July 9-10, 1967 Houston, TX July 26, 1967 Memphis, TN July 28, 1967 Little Rock, AR July 30, 1967 Municipal Auditorium, Shreveport, LA (2 shows 6.00 & 9.00) August 4, 1967 Boston Arena, Boston, MA August 10, 1967 Atlanta, GA (Otis, Carla Thomas & others took park in a special performance of the Stax/Volt revue for the NARA (National Association of Radio Announcers) Convention) August 11, 1967 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC August 12, 1967 Chicago, IL (Otis & Carla Thomas were the King & Queen of the 37th Bud Billiken Day Parade) August 12, 1967 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN August 16, 1967 Ciro's, Los Angeles, CA August 16-27, 1967 Basin St. West, San Francisco, CA August 21, 1967 Continental Club, Oakland, CA September 6-8, 1967 Memphis, TN October 2, 1967 Memphis, TN October 6-12, 1967 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY October 13, 1967 Boston College Roberts Center, Boston, MA (Cancelled, replaced by Wilson Pickett) October 14, 1967 CNE Coliseum, Toronto, ON (supported by The Bar-Kays) October 20-21, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 10.30, with Carla Thomas) October 27, 1967 Washington & Lee Doremus Gym, Lexington, VA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) November 4, 1967 Emory University Fieldhouse, Atlanta, GA November 11, 1967 Cornell University, Ithaca, NY (Cancelled appearance at 'IFC Fall Weekend' due to illness) November 15-24, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Chicago, IL December 1, 1967 Memphis, TN December 6-7, 1967 Memphis, TN December 9, 1967 WEWS Studios, Cleveland, OH ("Upbeat" US TV performing "Respect", "Try a Little Tenderness" & "Knock on Wood" with Mitch Ryder) December 9, 1967 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH (Otis's last concert. He died in a plane crash the next day, along with the Bar-Kays—guitarist Jimmy King, tenor saxophonist Phalon Jones, organist Ronnie Caldwell, and drummer Carl Cunningham; their valet, Matthew Kelly; and the pilot, Richard Fraser) December 10, 1967 The Factory, Madison, WI (cancelled) December 18, 1967 City Auditorium, Macon, GA (Funeral) December 20, 1967 Miami Stadium, Miami, FL (cancelled, supporting Sam & Dave) December 22, 1967 Family Dog, Denver, CO (cancelled) December 26-30, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Replaced by Chuck Berry)